


Rest for the Weary

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Sometimes the best cure for sore muscles is a simple nap.





	Rest for the Weary

Sore muscles, aching joints, and a shortness of breath; training for royal retainers was nothing short of legalized torture. Sure, it was important to be at one’s peak performance at all times should a sudden ambush come for one’s liege, but the after effects from countless blows and laps brought an unbearable pain to the body. Despite his experience in living hells, Laslow was no different in feeling like he’d been trampled. He was currently leaning on a wall outside the training grounds, his focus solely on not seeing his dinner a second time as he waited for his partner to finish up.

Peri hobbled out soon after looking as terrible as Laslow had. Her long hair had been tied in a nice ponytail before training, but now looked more like a frayed rope. Her face was as pink as her hair tips and she was constantly bent forward from her sore muscles. By all means, cavaliers had their fair share of stamina, but most effort was put into thrusts and slashes compared to general movement. “Why does Lord Xander have to make us do so much?” she complained. “The war’s over so we should be resting!”

Despite how important their training was as retainers to the now King of Nohr, Laslow had to agree. Sure the honor he felt from servitude to a king was great, but his currently failing muscles screamed otherwise. “Lord Xander simply wants us at our best. A nation’s most dangerous times are after a war.”

Peri pouted and leaned onto Laslow. “Still, I feel sore!” She threw her arms around Laslow and onto his chest. “Carry me since I’m so tired?”

Laslow jolted from her sudden touch. He knew he was on the edge of collapsing and even if Peri was smaller than him, he could barely keep himself upright. “Not sure if we’d make it back, my dear; I’m just as sore as you, especially after that sparring match.”

Peri tightened her grip in response. “Please?” She whined. “C’mon, I beat you fair and square  _ and _ I had to deal with Arthur!” She squeezed her grip again and pecked his cheek before pulling out her trump card: “I’ll make crepes tomorrow if you carry me~”

With the strength of an armor knight, Laslow pulled Peri up onto his back, energy coursing through him. Peri’s cooking in general was the ultimate carrot on a stick for anyone, but her crepes? “You’ve convinced me, love!” He gasped, his voice strained from the extra weight and lack of energy. “Now let’s hurry before my legs give out.” With that, Laslow made a mad dash for their quarters, Peri yelling with joy as they soared through the castle.

The door to their room opened with a bang as Laslow kicked it. Peri was still strapped to his back, giggling like a mad woman. With a grunt, Laslow slid Peri off his back and onto their bed before slowly collapsing next to her. Peri put her head in his lap and let out a content sigh as Laslow combed a hand through her long hair.

They’d fought hard in their servitude to King Xander, enough for two lifetimes, but they’d only recently had any chance to just be alone together. Opportunities arose during the war in between battles, but even then they were bogged down by castle duties they had been assigned. Peace had arrived now and even if they had to train twice as hard for their King, moments of rest felt that much more special for the pair. Not a sound echoed in their room as Laslow brushed his hand through Peri’s light blue locks while she lay her head in his lap, a look of content covering her face. Laslow was the one to break the gentle quiet as he gave Peri a small kiss. “If there was ever a point my young self was told I’d be this close to the woman of my heart, I’d be overjoyed through all my life’s hardships knowing I’d experience this.”

A blush as pink as her tips came on Peri’s face as she gave a bright smile, returning Laslow’s kiss with her own. “You never change, do you Laslow?” She playfully asked. “I love that, though; all your flirting and funny smoothness.” She quietly giggled. “No matter what we’ve been through, Is till love just resting with you.”

Laslow couldn’t help but turn a darker shade of red compared to Peri from her compliments and let out a chuckle. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you traded your bloodlust for your deadly words, Peri!” He laid back now, putting an arm around Peri as they rested. They’d both been through their own hells and felt the same loss that no child should ever feel. Their first meeting came down to chance and from there only grew stronger as they fought together. Comradery made way for love, their unique tales of growing up motherless founding what became the greatest feeling either had felt. All of this went through Laslow’s head as he slowly drifted off, his breathing mirroring Peri’s. A life of hardship lay behind the pair, while a path of joy stretched miles beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit on the short side, but I wanted to do something that's just fluff for these two. As always, any criticism is appreciated!


End file.
